Brought Together Despite the Odds
by FluffyandKagomeme4evaYAY
Summary: She was the girl he needed. He was the man she wanted. Throw in a magick well and a transformation, and what do you got? Love.
1. Her Change

**Her Change**

(Yes, there **WILL** be Kikyo bashing. I HATE her!)

**Ohhhhhhh! I forgot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTORS FROM THE SHOW INUYASHA( though I wish I could kiss fluffy and have fluffy's pups) Runs from angry fluffy lovers**

**CLAIMER:I OWN SAKURA AND KARA AND LURA AND GENDI AND FOLTANA**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Sesshoumaru**

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Come along."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"**KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU !"**

'Wonderful. My annoying hanyou half-brother.' "Rin, go hide behind that bush." I stated coldly.

"Yes Sessoumaru-sama." I could tell by her ten year old voice, and the fear coming in wave off her, that she was scared.

'What does that baka hanyou want now? And what is with the extremly tired miko/youkai aura coming towards me? There is now **two** miko aura's coming towards me! Wait, they are strange. One of the aura's is evil and her scent is full of death and dirt (guess who that is!). The other is a mix of youkai and Sakura tree blossoms for her scent, and her aura is pure and untainted! I think I wil check this out.' Sesshoumaru moved towards his brother's group.

**Kagome**

"KAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE! You** KNOW** NEVER to change into your demonness form. You scared Kikyo!"InuYasha screamed at me.

"Fuck you mutt boy."

"WHAT!"

"Sit (he sat with a loud thump). InuYasha, I belive you have chosen Kikyo over me, and frankly I don't care. Sesshoumaru, please come out. I need to speak with you. Also, I am leaving. Sango, I love you, and I'll talk to you as soon as I can, OK? Miroku, I belive you have something to say to Sango, as we talked about last night. Shippo, I love you, but I can't take you with me. Please don't say anything you all. I have made my desion. I will ask you one thing though Sango. Will you please take care of Shippo for me? Thank you. InuYasha. Goodbye asshole. And anyway. I never changed. I've looked this way scince I came out of the well. I just had a glamour on. So you and your precious Kikyo can go to hell. Wait, I'm forgetting something."

**InuYasha**

She ran her full blooded Inu-youkai claws through Kikyo. Kikyo collapsed into dust. I couldn't belive what I was seeing. **MY** Kagome just killed Kikyo, and was now hugging **SESSOUMARU** and him her! How **could** she **do** this to me!

**Sesshoumaru**

"Sit (he sat with a loud thump). InuYasha, I belive you have chosen Kikyo over me, and frankly I don't care. Sesshoumaru, please come out. I need to speak with you. "Her voice was as musical as I remembered it. I could smell her wonderfully fragrant scent. Her aura had become slightly red at the edges, and it was starting to spike.

"-forgetting something."I caught on to her last sentance as she used her blinding (almost as fast as me) youkai speed, that even InuYasha couldn't match, and sliced Kikyo into dust.

"Kagome. Are you ready to come now?"I asked as she came and gave me a hug.

"Yes Sesshou. Where will we be going now?"I hugged her back as she softly said this.

"You won't be going anywhere with **MY **Kagome, Sesshoumaru. She made me a promise and I will never let her go back on her word."

"I don't have to you baka! You already broke the promise, so I don't have to keep my half!"My loves aura started to bubble.

"What promise do you speak of my mate-to-be."

"Mate-to-be!"InuYasha screeched. "Your going to be **his** mate!"

"Yeah. You got a problem with it mutt boy!"She was trying to get him mad, and everyone but him knew it.

"Say goodbye to your tadachi Kagome. We are leaving. Also, you stiil did not answer my question."I said this, and her scent started to smell sad.

"Well... I promised that... that I wouldn't leave him... as long as... as long as he wouldn't go to Kikyo, that clay **BITCH**, or bring her here anymore. He broke his half, and after you comforted me the first time, I showed my true form. Of course, you were always strong enough to see me for who I was all along. So now you see why I don't have to say anymore." She said softly and slightly angrily.

"You are right. We are going now. Oh and, InuYasha, You don't know what you lost."I said this as coldly as I possibly could.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you! Tell Kaede-sama I said goodbye!"

I snuck my hand around her waist as a cloud started to form around my feet. She had never done this before, and I could tell she was exilerated.

"What's THAT?" She said as she pointed.

"That is our home. We still have a while before we get there, so why don't you rest."I said softly, I knew she was very tired.

"Ok."She sank down on to her knees as I propped her up, so I could put her in my lap. For the first time I really LOOKED at her youkai form. She has two deep blue stripes on her face, a deep blue cresent moon on her forehead, with the two top and botttom tips of the cresent moon touching the two top and bottom points of a almost see-through blue diamond. Her hair was now to her knees, a dark blue shade, with silver highlights. Her eyes are a dark blue shade, with all of her emotions hidden behind a blank wall, that I can always see straight through, until she gets mad. She was not a very strong youkai yet, though I could change that. She sat up suddenly, and-

"Naraku..."

Cliffy! Please R&R


	2. Not Who You Thought I Was

**Not Who You Thought I Was**

**Naraku**

Where is that damned miko? I can't pick up hers or Sesshoumaru's scents!

"Kagura! FIND THEM!"

**Sesshoumaru**

"Wake up. Kagome, wake up." She wouldn't wake.

"I am no longer Kagome. That is the name that hanyou mutt called me. I am now Ayuya. I am the princess of the Sky Inu-Youkai tribe. I have finally regained my memories. I was betrothed to you when I was a pup. I was kidnapped by some evil youkai's, who were afraid of my power. I was thrown down the well, and a glamour was put on me to make me look human. I was raised as human until my human mother told me what I was. I came to the future after learning what I was, and I tried to find my parents. I couldn't and I found out that you are now watching over my North and East lands. If you wish you can keep them. I have no idea as to how you take care of such lands."She said all this emotionlessly. I think she is in shock, for what she just learned about herself. I myself couldn't belive that my love, my best and only friend, my Ayuya was back.

**FLASHBACK**

"My lord." Ayuya must be here! That's her father!

"Sesshou! Sesshou! Sesshou! I'm back!" Ayuya screamed as she ran to me. She tackled me and we fell right onto the ground, her tickling me mercilesly. Finally I gained the upper hand and threw her into the lake.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! Ses- cough cough cough shou! I'm gonna GET you!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"My Ayuya." I wispered. I would finally be able to take back what was mine so long ago. She would never be able to be taken from me ever again.

"Come with me Ayuya. Come home to your's and my lands, and become my mate. You will always be happy with me because I love you Ayuya."

"You- you l-love me Sesshou?"She was slightly surprised at my announcement, but so was I.

"Yes Ayuya. I love you."SHe suddenly gave a little shriek, and jumped into my arms. I rolled her over and asked if she was ready for me. She nodded her consent. She and I ripped off one anothers clothes, and we were kissing passionetly.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for you Aya (his nickname for her). I have waited for this day for so long. You will never be taken from me again. You are **MINE**." I roared out just before giving her the mating mark. I looked down at her. She was beautiful. She had firm, round breasts that fit perfectly into my hands. A flat stomach that led down to the moist, curly apex of her thighs. She suddenly flipped me over.

"My turn..."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I have to leave for my Grandmama and Grandpapa's house.**


	3. When All Was Lost

**When all was lost**

**(MUCH Lemon in this chapter.)**

**InuYasha**

"Was I that awful to her? Did she hate me because I chose you over her? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!" I shouted out.

"You did nothing wrong my love. But there is something you have forgotton about. Your promise to go to hell with me, or to mate me and kill my reincarnation for the rest of my soul."

"Kikyo!"

"I did not die in that pathetic attack. Do not forget my love of you InuYasha." She wispred as she slowly took off her Miko outfit.

**Kikyo**

He grabbed me to him and in my ear he gruffly said, "Your my mate Kikyo. I will kill Kagome to get you your soul back." That was the last thing he said before he took off his clothes and pulled me to him. He laid me gently onto the ground and then shoved himself into me. He started to move and scince I was no virgin I moved along with him. He pushed himself harder and harder. Faster and faster. Suddenly we exploded together. His seed shot hard into me and we collapsed. He marked me as his mate for now and forever. I got up as he did and we put on our clothing. We went back to camp.

**Ayuya**

I lay there with Sesshoumaru and finally realized I was his mate. Surprisingly I found that I loved him, and wanted to be his mate forever after. I was surprised. I ran through all the memories I had just gained. I was surprised that a lot of them had Sesshoumaru in them. I didn't think that Sesshoumaru would have been as nice as he was when he was a child. We were best friends when I was young.

"Ayuya? Are you all right Koi?" Sesshoumaru sounded slightly worried.

"I am just trying to sort through memories that you seem to be in a lot of. I never thought that you were so... playful when you were a child. You always were such a happy kid then. What went wrong?"

"Well... My Mother died and Father took a human mate. They had InuYasha and I was forgotton. My Father told me to be as strong as ice, and then you dissapeard. I just started to do what my Father said to do day and night." He said sadly.

"Sesshou... I had no idea. I'm so sorry. What happend to my Mother, Father, Sakura, Lura, and Kara?"

"Nobody knows where your sisters are and your parents are dead. They were killed when the Dark Inu-Youkai tribe came and attacked. I saw them be killed as you dropped your sisters down a dark staircase and sealed it with a powerful barrier. You then fought for your life but they captured you, took your memories, turned you human, and dropped down a well. You were gone forever.


	4. Review Corner

**This is going to be my review corner!**

**Miry: Hi! m i really like your fic and really hate kikyo ...she's really a bitch! not even virgin... i started laughing when i read it ... i really pity inu... okok the fact is that i really like this fic so please update!**

**This is my first review for the story. THANK YOU MIRY!**


End file.
